roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarenith 22nd, 1 KE
This was day twenty of our exile. Construction in Wayland continued for the twelfth day. Unexpected News In the morning, our scouts reported that a group of three poachers had been seen attacking wildlife and stirring them up, and that this had led animals to attack some of our citizens. It was suspected that the poachers were the group led by Delvin Egmeyer. In addition, we were told that one of the buildings in the housing lot had to be abandoned due to a 'rat' infestation. We decided to hold off on dealing with the poachers, but we split our group so a scout team could secure our route to the Portal Castle while the remaining party members could clear out the infestation and then accompany the wagon caravan to meet up with the scout team at the Portal Castle. Scout Squad After breakfast, the scout team was assembled and rode off on horseback. The members included Ovrul Griv, Lo Wang, Grimdyllyn Stonerain, Yvandir Vythari, and Frilhorn. After an uneventful eastward trip through the badlands, they made camp at the foot of the alpine tundra. Clearing the Infestation After Scout Squad had departed, the remaining party members grouped up and went to the house to handle the 'rat' infestation. The team included Levy Highmore Soulsworn, Alvir Sevardsson, Magnus Godrikson, Lyrith, and Walter Craven. Upon arriving at the building, it looked like it had undergone years of decay, even though it was still under construction the day before. The group considered breaking through the stained glass windows to shoot at the rats inside, but decided to simply have Alvir hold the doorway and make attacks of opportunity against any enemies who tried to pass him. He opened the door, and inside we found not rats, but pugwampis. They greeted Alvir with a hail of tiny arrows which mostly bounced off of his armor. As we entered the building to fight the pugwampis, a gnoll came around to the building's entrance and attacked us from behind. It used hit-and-run tactics and was far more effective at fighting than we expected. Later discussions with Jerry Redcap suggested that this gnoll may have been possessed by the 'Saint' of Pride which would explain its possibly supernatural fighting abilities. Though a difficult fight, the gnoll was slain and enough of the pugwampies were killed to make them retreat. One of the pugwampis was taken prisoner by Magnus. Wagons Depart From Wayland Those who stayed in town spent the rest of the morning until noon to gather supplies and collect the 24 wagons our group started off with (Magnus' wagon included), plus all of the wagon drivers. Although Serras was not interested in going with the party to clear out 'rats', he did go with the wagons on the trip to the Portal Castle. The caravan traveled the rest of the day, and made camp at the edge of the badlands at sunset. Meanwhile, Artemis Soulsworn stayed behind to run Wayland, and Anfri Ironsand stayed behind to catch up on prayer. See also * Sarenith 21st, 1 KE (Day nineteen) * Sarenith 23rd, 1 KE (Day twenty-one) * Pugwampi Genocide Category:History